


Bệnh

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mọi người từ lâu đã quen dần với suy nghĩ là một siêu chiến binh, một vị thần, hay một khổng lồ như Bruce sẽ chẳng bao giờ bị bệnh. Vì cơ bản, bệnh chỉ là một phần của loài người - chủng loài với muôn ngàn rắc rối và hàng hà sa số các vấn đề khác.

Nên sẽ chẳng ai lưu tâm về việc gương mặt Steve ửng đỏ, bước chân không vững cùng giọng nói khản đặc. Chỉ đến khi anh gần như khụy gối sau trận chiến, và bộ giáp đỏ rực lao đến đỡ lấy anh, mọi người mới nhận ra có điều gì không ổn.

“Anh ấy bị bệnh rồi, sốt cao quá!” - Bruce kết luận, với vẻ mặt vô cùng nghiêm nghị.

“Nhưng, anh ấy có huyết thanh, làm sao mà?” - Natasha khó hiểu hỏi.

“Đó mới là vấn đề đáng lo ngại của chúng ta lúc này. Về mặt lý thuyết, Steve không thể nào bị bệnh được.” - Bruce liếc nhìn Tony đang liên tục phân tích mẫu máu của Steve với vẻ mặt căng thẳng.

“Tôi kiến nghị mọi người lập tức rời khỏi tháp!” - Tony nhìn kết quả xét nghiệm với vẻ mặt khó chịu, giọng nói của gã gần như phải cố lắm mới giữ được sự rõ ràng.

“Tại sao?”

“Tony nói cũng đúng, vì hiện tại nếu có loại vi khuẩn có thể hạ gục được cả Steve, thì đối với những người bình thường, thì có thể không đơn giản chỉ là sốt cao không thôi đâu. Biện pháp tốt nhất là cách ly trước khi quá muộn” - Bruce gật đầu, mắt liếc nhìn những số liệu phức tạp - vẫn chưa thấy bất thường. Nhưng không có gì khác thường ngay lúc này lại khiến người ta lại càng lo lắng hơn - không rõ nguyên do phát bệnh của Steve, hay tệ hơn là nó có ảnh hưởng gì đến anh hay không, chẳng trách sao Tony lại trở nên khó chịu như vậy. - “Mọi người rời tháp đi, tôi sẽ ở lại cùng Steve.”

”Không.” - Tony gằn giọng đáp lại, ánh mắt nâu ngước nhìn người kia đang nhíu mày trên giường bệnh bằng sự kiên định. - “Cậu rời đi, tôi ở lại. Mỗi ngày tôi sẽ gửi mẫu xét nghiệm của Steve, cậu phân tích giúp tôi.”

“Nhưng Tony-” - Bruce vừa mở miệng phản đối.

“Mối quan hệ của cậu tốt hơn tôi, dùng nó để phân tích căn bệnh này là tốt nhất. Hơn nữa, chỗ này là địa bàn của tôi, tôi không ở đây thì ở đâu?” - Gã phất tay ngăn cản lời của Bruce, nhanh chóng đưa ra lời thuyết phục, và khi Bruce lẫn Nat nhìn vào ánh mắt biết nói của gã, cả hai nhận ra - gã đã quyết, thì chẳng một ai có thể ngăn cản.

***  
“Bây giờ.. Là mấy giờ?” - Steve mở mí mắt trĩu nặng, giọng anh khản đặc, đứt quãng.

“Mười một giờ đêm rồi.” - Tony vừa nghe tiếng, gã đã vội vã bật dậy, bước lại gần anh. Và trong thoáng chốc, bàn tay gã áp nhẹ lên trán anh kiểm tra nhiệt độ. Steve thoáng ngẩn người khi bàn tay mát lạnh của Tony chạm vào anh, và gương mặt gã đang kề anh thật gần, anh gần như có thể thấy hàng mi của gã, thấy được nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt và đôi môi mím chặt ấy.

Khi nhận ra Steve không còn quá nóng, Tony thoáng thở ra trong sự hài lòng. Nhưng ngay lúc này, gã chợt nhận ra ánh mắt xanh thẫm của Steve đang ghim chặt vào mình, và hành động của cả hai lúc này lại đưa gương mặt họ quá gần nhau. Gã có thể thấy thấy đôi môi hơi khô đã trở nên nứt nẻ, quầng thâm mệt mỏi dưới bọng mắt của anh, và quan trọng nhất, là đôi mắt không rời của Steve - nơi đó từng chất chứa biết bao nhiêu cảm xúc của sự mạnh mẽ, quyết đoán, nay, dưới cơn bệnh nặng lại chỉ còn sót lại sự dịu dàng khó có được. Và tất cả sự dịu dàng ấy lại chỉ dành riêng cho gã.

Tony lúng túng rút tay mình lại, lùi vội hai bước chân, gã thầm trách bản thân quá hấp tấp, vì thân nhiệt của anh đã có máy đo liên tục. Nhưng không hiểu vì điều gì mà khi thấy anh thức giấc, gã vẫn hành động theo bản năng - đưa vội tay mình áp lên trán đo nhiệt độ cho anh - một cách làm mà gã vẫn thường cho là không có tí khoa học nào cả.

Nhưng trong mơ hồ, khối óc gã lại lướt qua hình ảnh ngày bé, khi người mẹ dịu dàng đặt tay lên trán kiểm tra thân nhiệt đứa con thân yêu bị bệnh. Gã phì cười, rót cho Steve một cốc nước ấm rồi đỡ anh ngồi dậy.

“Tôi bị gì vậy?” - Steve nhấp một ngụm nước cho cổ họng bớt khô rồi anh mới nhìn quanh mình. Một căn phòng đầy đủ thiết bị khó hiểu, với những đường dây nhợ nối vào cổ tay anh, cùng tiếng kêu của máy móc một cách đều đặn.

“Anh bị bệnh.” - Tony đáp một cách đơn giản, cố lược bỏ những chi tiết khác.

“Vậy à!” - Steve xoa mái đầu hơi rối, hờ hững đáp, anh vẫn nhớ vòng tay ôm siết cùng gương mặt lo lắng của ai đó khi nhận ra anh đã té ngã.

“Vậy à?” - Tony lặp lại lời anh bằng đúng chất giọng ấy, đôi mắt nâu liếc nhìn Steve với vẻ không hài lòng hiện rõ trên gương mặt. - “Anh khó chịu cũng không biết nói ra cho mọi người. Để đến lúc ngã quỵ rồi khiến người khác lo lắng như vậy là hay à?”

Steve tròn xoe mắt nhìn Tony đang tức giận, rồi anh đột ngột bật cười, dù tiếng cười pha lẫn chút mệt mỏi vì bệnh tật.

“Anh cười vì điều gì?” - Tony lại tỏ vẻ bực tức hơn.

“Thiên tài như em, luôn chê tôi phiền phức, nói nhiều, quản em quá chặt. Nhưng em nhìn mình xem, có khác gì tôi đâu?” - Steve mỉm cười đáp, ánh mắt xanh không rời khỏi Tony, sự dịu dàng trong ánh mắt cũng lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn.

“Đồ khốn nhà anh!” - Tony rầu rĩ đáp.

“Tôi.. cũng chỉ vì lo lắng mà thôi.” - Steve đáp, đôi môi nhờ ly nước ấm đã bớt đi phần nào thô ráp, vẽ nên nụ cười ấm áp, mê hoặc cái nhìn của Tony.

“Anh nằm đó nghỉ ngơi đi, tôi đi lấy đồ ăn cho anh.” - Tony vội vã bật dậy, bước nhanh khỏi phòng trước cái nhìn chằm chằm của Steve.

Nhìn người kia đã rời đi, Steve với tay lấy chiếc điện thoại, bàn tay - đã không còn lúng túng khi dùng đồ công nghệ - nhanh chóng tìm thấy một cái tên quen thuộc và nhấn gọi.

***  
Tony bưng vào phòng một khay đồ ăn còn nóng, khói trắng bốc lên từ đó cho thấy món ăn chắc hẳn chỉ vừa mới nấu xong. Steve nhìn vào khay, chỉ thấy đó là một tô cháo trắng đơn giản, không có gì khác.

Nhìn thấy Steve như vậy, Tony hếch mũi hỏi ngay, vẻ tự hào trên gương mặt điển trai không chút che giấu:

“Có phải nhìn rất hấp dẫn không Đội trưởng? Có muốn nhào tới mà ăn hay không hả?”

Steve nhìn ai kia với vẻ mặt trông mong, anh mỉm cười, thừa hiểu bát cháo này là do tự tay gã nấu cho anh. Có lẽ khói cháo nghi ngút kia đã xông thẳng vào tim anh, khiến trái tim anh trở nên mềm nhũn, và trở nên ấm áp hơn bao giờ hết.

"Phải xem là của ai nấu đã." - Steve khịt mũi đáp, có lẽ cơn bệnh khiến tâm tình anh trở nên mềm mỏng hơn, hoặc là nhìn anh yếu ớt vì bệnh tật, nên Tony cũng có phần thoải mái hơn với anh, lời nói cũng bớt gay gắt.

"Tất nhiên là tôi rồi! Nói cho anh biết, chưa có ai may mắn mà ăn đồ ăn tôi nấu đâu nhé!"

"Vậy thì tôi phải cảm ơn căn bệnh này rồi!" - Steve cầm lấy muỗng, khuấy nhẹ tô cháo, rồi anh nhanh chóng múc một muỗng đầy cho vào miệng.

"Coi chừng nóng!" - Tony đưa tay định ngăn anh, nhưng xem chừng lại không nhanh tay bằng Steve.

"Ui." - Steve nhíu mày, anh không phun chất lỏng nóng hổi ra, mà há miệng đớp từng đợt không khí cho cháo bớt nóng rồi mới từ từ nuốt xuống.

"Làm gì mà hấp tấp vậy!" - Tony giành lấy chiếc muỗng trong tay anh, múc một muỗng rồi thổi nhẹ. - "Có đói cũng phải từ từ chứ!"

Nhìn dáng hình của Tony tựa bên thành giường, nhìn con người luôn thiếu kiên nhẫn vì những điều vụn vặt trong cuộc sống, lại có thể từ tốn thổi cháo, rồi đút cho mình, Steve cảm thấy trái tim đập thật mạnh, kèm theo là niềm vui dâng tràn.

Anh há miệng ngậm lấy chiếc muỗng Tony đưa tới, chậm rãi nuốt rồi không quên khen ngợi:

"Ngon lắm!"

Nghe Steve nói như vậy, Tony đắc ý đáp:

"Tất nhiên rồi! Tôi nấu mà còn có thể dở tệ hay sao?"

Steve không đáp, chỉ chậm rãi nhấm nháp từng muỗng cháo do Tony đút cho mình. Nhưng với đôi mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt của ai kia lại khiến không khí trở nên nóng bỏng hơn bao giờ hết.

"Tôi không biết siêu chiến binh có uống thuốc như người bình thường hay không, nhưng vì để đảm bảo, tôi sẽ không cho anh dùng thuốc, nên có chỗ nào khó chịu, anh phải báo cho tôi ngay." - Tony hài lòng khi Steve ngoan ngoãn ăn hết cháo. Gã đứng dậy, dọn dẹp khay, chuẩn bị bưng xuống nhà bếp, thì bàn tay nóng rực của Steve đã chụp lấy cổ tay gã.

"Sao phải bận lòng vì tôi vậy?" - thanh âm Steve nghe thật kỳ lạ, có chút rầu rĩ lại pha lẫn lo lắng, nhưng quan trọng là Tony nghe được sự quan trọng, lẫn cấp thiết trong câu hỏi ấy.

"Vì.." - Gã nhếch mép, nở nụ cười đặc trưng. - "Anh lúc nào cũng lo lắng cho tôi, thì tôi lo lắng lại cho anh có gì sai hay sao, hửm?"

Thanh âm mũi cuối của Tony khiến Steve như nhũn cả ra, đôi mắt xanh trở nên kiên định hơn bao giờ hết.

"Tôi chỉ lo lắng cho em. Còn em, là đang mạo hiểm tính mạng."

"Anh biết gì rồi?" - Tony dừng lại, bỏ khay đồ ăn xuống bàn, ánh mắt nâu nhìn Steve tràn ngập thắc mắc.

"Bruce bảo sáng mai mới có kết quả về bệnh của tôi, và không chắc nó có lây nhiễm hay không, mọi người đa phần đã rời khỏi tháp, trừ em." - Giọng Steve vẫn đều đều, chỉ có Tony tinh ý nhận ra, ẩn dưới lớp mặt bình tĩnh, là sóng ngầm mãnh liệt.

"Con người tôi làm việc, hành xử thế nào anh cũng biết mà. Tôi thích thì tôi làm thôi."

"Ý em là em cũng thích tôi?" - Steve bỏ mặc tất cả ngoài tai, anh chỉ nghe thấy từ "thích" từ môi Tony phát ra cứ liên tục đánh thẳng vào tâm trí mình.

"Sao anh lại dùng từ "cũng" vậy Đội trưởng?" - Tony mỉm cười ngồi xuống mép giường, bàn tay nghịch ngợm chạm nhẹ vào đầu ngón tay Steve, gẩy nhẹ.

"Tôi-"

Tony đưa tay chạm lên môi Steve ngăn câu nói của anh, xúc cảm nóng rực khiến cả hai chững lại, Tony vuốt nhẹ má anh, thì thầm:

"Nếu anh hết bệnh, anh muốn biết gì, tôi đều nói anh nghe, được không?"

Steve cầm chặt bàn tay trên má mình, áp nó thật chặt, đôi mắt anh cong lên và anh gật đầu đáp ứng.

"Nào giờ thì anh nằm nghỉ đi, nhìn bọng mắt của anh mà xem, gần to bằng trái banh tennis rồi đấy!" - Tony rút tay mình lại, kê lại gối rồi đỡ Steve nằm xuống, gã thậm chí còn ân cần đắp chăn lại một cách kỹ lưỡng.

Nhưng bàn tay Steve đang nắm cổ tay Tony lại không chịu rời. Gã bất đắc dĩ nhìn người đàn ông to lớn đang nổi ý chơi xấu:

"Mau buông ra!"

"Tôi là bệnh nhân, cần chăm sóc đặc biệt!" - Steve cười. - "Đặc biệt là sự chăm sóc của y tá Tony Stark!"

"Hừ, thế bệnh nhân Steve Rogers cần gì nào?" - Tony ngả ngớn đùa theo, gã tiến gần Steve hơn.

"Một người để ôm." - Bàn tay siêu chiến binh kéo chặt Tony ngã xuống giường, khi gã còn tròn xoe mắt thì anh đã ôm chặt Tony vào lòng. Cằm Steve tựa lên mái tóc nâu của gã, dù rằng mũi anh bị nghẹt, nhưng Steve dễ dàng tưởng tượng được mùi hương vươn trên ấy là mùi gì. Vì anh vẫn luôn chờ ai đó say giấc, để đặt lên trán, lên tóc gã nụ hôn an lành, nhưng trực tiếp thế này vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

"Ngủ ngon và mơ đẹp nhé, Tony."

"Mau khỏe nhé, Steve." - Tony ghì chặt khủy tay của anh, cơ thể cả hai dính vào nhau dưới lớp chăn dày.

*Thoáng trong mơ, Tony thấy được khi mình đang mơ màng với giấc ngủ chập chờn, có một ai đó tiến vào phòng. Nhưng mí mắt trĩu nặng khiến gã không sao mở mắt ra. Tiếp theo, là một giọng nói dịu dàng và cái hôn nhẹ trên trán:

"Ngủ ngon, Tony."

Quả thật, Tony cảm thấy đó là giấc ngủ ngon nhất từ trước đến giờ của gã, kể từ ngày tai nạn thảm khốc xảy ra.*

Thanh âm đó cứ văng vẳng, hoà vào tiếng nói của Steve lúc này, khiến Tony mỉm cười, vì gã biết dáng hình vẫn tiến vào phòng gã mỗi buổi tối, cùng nụ hôn ấy đều thuộc về Steve.

Tựa vào ngực Steve, nghe tiếng tim anh đập vững chãi và hơi ấm từ đỉnh đầu mình, Tony mỉm cười ngủ thiếp đi. Gã đã trông chừng Steve hơn mười tiếng rồi, lo lắng cũng hơn mười tiếng rồi.

***  
Steve mở mắt, cảm thấy cơn sốt cũng đã giảm, anh liếc nhìn người vẫn trong vòng tay mình.

Mái tóc nâu mềm không vuốt keo nay rũ loà xoà, che khuất vầng trán cao, đôi mắt nâu nhắm nghiền, đôi môi hơi mím, lại tạo ra một phong cảnh khác biệt, một phương diện khác của Tony Stark mà sẽ chẳng ai thấy được ngoài anh lúc này. Anh mỉm cười đưa tay khẩy nhẹ lọn tóc loà xoà ấy, bật cười thích thú.

"Hưm." - Tony nhíu mày mở mắt, đối diện với đôi mắt xanh thẫm, gã mơ màng đưa tay chạm vào trán anh, thì thầm. - "Đã hết sốt chưa?"

Rồi khi Steve đang ngẩn người, gã gật đầu mỉm cười thật tươi.

"Bớt sốt rồi, tốt quá!"

Trước nụ cười trong veo ấy, Steve ghì lấy bàn tay trên trán mình, kéo xuống môi và đặt vào đấy một nụ hôn

"Buổi sáng tốt lành, Tony."

Nắng mai ấm áp lan tỏa trong không trung khiến bầu không khí trở nên ấm áp hơn rất nhiều, và cũng khiến trái tim hai anh hùng trở nên mềm nhũn trong sự ngọt ngào ấy.

***  
"Chỉ là cảm thông thường. Siêu huyết thanh là một chu kỳ, cho nên cứ đến một khoảng thời gian nhất định, nó sẽ yếu đi, và Steve sẽ bệnh, thế thôi." - Bruce kết luận.

Tony thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng sau đó cả cơ thể gã lại lọt thỏm vào vòng tay ấm áp của Steve, giọng anh tràn ngập niềm vui:

"Vậy, Tony à, có phải đến lúc em nên nói cho tôi biết, em thích tôi từ khi nào hay không?"

"Anh đã sớm biết bản thân không có việc gì đúng không? Nếu không với bản tính của mình, anh chắc chắn sẽ ép tôi rời đi, chứ không ôm tôi ngủ!!"

Xoảng.

Tony lẫn Steve liếc nhìn nơi phát ra thanh âm - Bruce ngại ngùng liếc nhìn cả hai, xua tay:

"Coi như tôi chưa nghe thấy gì hết, cả hai cứ tiếp tục đi!"

Nói rồi Bruce phóng như bay khỏi phòng, thậm chí chàng ta còn va phải cửa, kéo theo đó là hàng loạt thanh âm đổ vỡ và tiếng Clint vang vọng:

"Tôi đã bảo hai tên đó có tình ý với nhau mà!! Giờ thì hay rồi, cho lon sắt chăm sóc Steve, giờ thì chăm sóc lên cả giường rồi!!"

Tony ôm trán, bàn tay gõ chọt mạnh vào cơ ngực rắn chắc của Steve với vẻ trách móc:

"Anh đó, làm tôi mang tai tiếng rồi!"

"Vậy để bồi thường, anh sẽ chịu trách nhiệm với em nhé?" - Steve bói rồi cúi đầu chạm trán mìn vào trán Tony, đôi mắt xanh nhìn sâu vào sắc nâu của Tony với vẻ dịu dàng, chân thành lẫn quan tâm sâu sắc. - "Tony Rogers?"

"Chết đi, anh mới là Steve Stark thì có!" - Tony bật cười khúc khích, hôn phớt qua môi anh. Đôi môi Steve còn ấm nóng, pha lẫn hương vị ngọt ngào hạnh phúc của Tony mang lại, nhoẻn miệng vui sướng. - "Vậy ngài Steve Stark có thể giải thích việc này cho tôi hay không?"

"Thật ra siêu huyết thanh không tuyệt vời như mọi người vẫn nghĩ." - Steve ôm chặt Tony vào lòng, nói. - "Cứ một khoảng thời gian huyết thanh sẽ yếu đi, lúc đó, tôi sẽ phát sốt. Chuyện này không mới lạ gì, nhưng không ngờ lần này nó khiến mọi người lo lắng như vậy."

"Vậy có ảnh hưởng gì không?" - Tony lo lắng hỏi.

"Không, chỉ khiến tôi hơi mệt. Nhưng em biết không? Tôi mang ơn nó đấy! Vì nhờ có như vậy, tôi mới biết em yêu tôi đến thế!"

"Vậy, ý anh thế nào hả Steve? Về việc sửa họ lại?" - Tony bật cười, lo lắng trong lòng cũng vơi đi, giọng tràn ngập sự bướng bỉnh, không chấp nhận việc bản thân mở lời yêu trước.

"Có một người đã yêu anh đến thế, vì anh mà nấu cháo, vì anh mà ở lại, vì anh mà không sợ nguy hiểm, lại có thể kề vai chiến đấu, thì em nói xem, làm sao anh có thể buông tay đây?" - Steve thì thầm thật chậm, những ký ức xưa lướt nhanh qua tiềm thức, và chỉ như vậy mới khiến anh càng yêu tha thiết gã đàn ông trong lòng. - "Anh yêu em, Tony."

"Em cũng yêu anh." - Tony bật cười đáp, cuối cùng cũng khiến Steve nói ra lời yêu trước khiến gã vô cùng hãnh diện lẫn vui sướng. Đây sẽ là chiến tích vinh quang cả đời của gã.

"Vậy em yêu anh vì điều gì? Em đã hứa là nếu anh hết bệnh sẽ nói anh biết."

"Yêu anh mỗi sớm vì tôi làm bữa sáng, yêu anh vì tách cà phê thơm lừng, yêu anh vì những lần nhắc nhở lãn trách móc, yêu anh vì quan tâm lẫn chở che, yêu anh vì anh là Steve Rogers."

Thanh âm cuối biến mất trong cổ họng, vì Steve đã kề môi, nuốt trọn thanh âm của Tony.

****  
Extra 1:

"Cháo Tony nấu ngon không Steve?" - Clint tò mò hỏi.

Steve ngẩn người rất lâu, đôi mắt xanh thoáng mơ màng một lúc, rồi anh mới nhoẻn miệng đáp:

"Đó là bát cháo ngon nhất tôi từng ăn."

"Vậy sao.." - Clint gật đầu. - "Anh có thấy bãi chiến trường Tony để lại sau khi nấu cháo cho anh không?"

Không đợi Steve đáp lại, Clint đã mở điện thoại, khoe tấm ảnh cùng đoạn clip quay cảnh Tony nấu cháo.

Steve nhìn một lượt, đôi mắt xanh tràn ngập vui vẻ, đáp:

"Chuyển cho điện thoại của tôi, rồi xoá hết đi."

"Cái gì? Sao lại phải xoá, hành động ngốc nghếch của lon sắt dễ gì có được!!"

"Làm đi Clint!" - Steve gằn giọng, ánh mắt anh đanh lại tràn ngập uy hiếp.

Tony có tốt, có xấu cũng là người của anh. Không có chuyện anh để người khác chê bai em ấy! Hơn nữa đoạn clip quay cảnh Tony vì anh mà lúng túng nấu cháo lại đáng yêu lạ thường, làm gì có chuyện anh để Clint lưu trữ chứ!

Clint - đáng thương bị hạ gục vì chàng Đội trưởng yêu vợ - chỉ biết căm tức cắn răng làm theo yêu cầu của Steve trong nuối tiếc. Biết vậy đã không khoe ra!! Hận nhất mấy tên yêu nhau!

_______

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, dậy luyện tập nào!" - Steve lây nhẹ thân hình đang gói gọn trong chăn.

Đáp lại anh chỉ là tiếng càu nhàu khó chịu, rì rầm phát ra từ đống chăn mền nhăn nhúm.

"Tony?" - Steve hỏi, bàn tay anh cố kéo người bên trong ra khỏi chăn, nhưng vừa chạm vào, anh đã giật mình hoảng hốt. Bởi lẽ bàn tay anh như chạm vào một hòn than nóng, anh hốt hoảng kéo mạnh, để lộ thân hình đang co rúm, đỏ ửng. - "Sao lại thế này?"

Steve nhanh chóng chỉnh lại tư thế cho Tony, đắp kín chăn rồi vội vã quay lưng chạy đi, nhưng bước chân anh phải khựng lại vì Tony đã níu chặt tay anh từ bao giờ. Cái cảm giác được níu kéo khiến Steve thật bất ngờ, vì Tony vốn không phải là người thích dựa dẫm như vậy, nên anh dè chừng lên tiếng:

"Tony?"

"Anh định đi đâu?" - Giọng gã khản đặc, khô khốc thốt ra từng chữ.

"Đi lấy nhiệt kế" - Steve nắm lại bàn tay của Tony cho vào chăn, bản thân thì cẩn thận ngồi xuống mép giường, bàn tay to lớn của anh ướm lên trán gã.

Tony thở hắt ra, đầu khẽ lắc, cọ lên bàn tay của Steve - giờ trở nên mát lạnh trong mắt gã. Nhìn người thương hành động như chú mèo nhỏ, Steve khẽ phì cười, nhưng vẫn lo lắng hỏi gã.

"Em thấy thế nào rồi?"

"Khó chịu lắm…" 

"Có đau họng không?"

Tony thoáng nhớ hình ảnh khi bé, mẹ gã vẫn dịu dàng xoa đầu, và cha gã có phần bớt nghiêm khắc khi gã than phiền về bệnh tật, thế là gã đáp lại trong vô thức. - "Đau họng, nhức đầu, chóng mặt, nghẹt mũi.. Muốn cảm giác khó chịu này biến mất như cách nó đến."

"Ngoan, hôn một cái!" - Steve cúi đầu định hôn gã, vì hiếm khi anh thấy Tony như thế này - chịu bộc lộ với anh tất cả điều gã cảm thấy, mà không phải như trước đây, cứ cố gắng chịu đựng mọi chuyện. Steve thật sự muốn thể hiện cho gã biết, anh yêu gã, thương gã nhiều lắm, và giá như có thể, anh tình nguyện kẻ đang bị bệnh kia là chính mình, chứ không phải người anh thương.

"Đồ ngốc!" - Tony nói bằng giọng mũi, đầu gã né qua một bên để tránh nụ hôn của Steve. - "Hôn sẽ lây bệnh."

"Không sao!" - Steve tiến gần hôn Tony - "Tốt nhất là lây hết cho anh, còn em thì mau khỏe lại."

Vừa nói Steve lại hôn Tony vài nụ hôn dịu dàng, trong khi gã thì ngẩn ngơ trước lời nói ấm áp ấy. Steve siết chặt thân hình nhỏ bé, vẫn còn nóng trong vòng tay, đầu anh thì cứ liên tục dụi vào đó, như thể làm vậy sẽ khiến Tony bớt khó chịu vậy. Tony bị vài sợi tóc của Steve quấy rối, gã khó chịu đẩy anh ra rồi hắt xì một cái thật to, giọng gã trở nên khàn, và cáu gắt:

"Anh tránh ra!" - Tony vùng vẫy, cố thoát khỏi vòng tay Steve và chiếc chăn nóng bức.

"Ngoan, trùm kín chăn lại nào!" 

Steve giúp gã trùm kín chăn, chỉ để lộ gương mặt ửng đỏ của gã.

"Khó chịu, nóng quá à!" - Tony nhíu mày than phiền.

"Ngoan, phải ra mồ hôi thì mới khoẻ ra được!" - Steve cố an ủi, nhưng gã đã ương bướng dùng chân đá chăn, để lộ đôi chân trần.

Steve nhanh tay nhét chân gã lại vào chăn, rồi anh nằm xuống, như bạch tuộc, quấn chặt lấy Tony.

"Thế này thì em đừng có mong mà đá chăn!"

"Nóng, nóng chết đi được!" - Tony vùng vẫy, nhưng dù cho gã không bị bệnh, thì với sức lực "thiếu luyện tập" của gã thì cũng chỉ như một đứa trẻ ương bướng quơ quào trong mắt Steve.

"Như vậy em mới khoẻ bệnh được! Ngoan nào!" - Steve ghì chặt vòng tay hơn, anh hôn nhẹ vào thái dương gã, giọng anh mềm dịu hơn thường ngày.

"Ư! Khó chịu!" - Giọng mũi của Tony, thanh âm khàn khàn tràn ngập khó chịu ấy khiến Steve nhíu mày, nhưng nghĩ tới việc phải chùm chăn mới khoẻ thì anh vẫn cố gắng kiềm chặt tay mình.

"Cố chịu nào, em là Iron Man cơ mà, không lẽ có chút chuyện thế này mà em chịu không nổi hay sao!"

Nghe Steve nói, Tony khịt mũi, gã làm sao mà không biết đây chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, không đáng nhắc tới cơ chứ. Gã thậm chí còn chịu đựng nhiều hơn thế, nhưng mà- 

Liếc nhìn ánh mắt xanh đang dịu dàng nhìn mình, Tony chỉ biết nhếch môi, gã chỉ muốn biết cảm giác được một ai khác quan tâm, lo lắng là như thế nào mà thôi, gã chỉ muốn nghe tiếng Steve muốn trách cứ, nhưng nhìn gương mặt ửng đỏ của gã, chỉ đành mềm giọng an ủi. 

Được ai đó quan tâm, dỗ dành luôn là điều ngọt ngào, dẫu ta đã bao nhiêu tuổi đời cũng không quan trọng, nhất là với những ai đã chịu nhiều thương tổn như gã. Chỉ một lát thôi, chỉ một chút thôi, hãy để gã được sống thật tùy ý, thật ngẫu hứng và có phần yếu ớt như thế này, chỉ bởi lẽ người đó là Steve, là người mà Tony Stark tin tưởng mà buông bỏ rào cản phòng vệ.

Nhìn gương mặt người thương thiếp dần, Steve thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh sợ Tony cứ nhìn anh với đôi mắt nâu và chất giọng ấy, thì anh rồi cũng phải đầu hàng nhận thua mất thôi.

"Friday, thông báo Bruce đến đây khám cho Tony nhé?"

"Vâng thưa ngài."

"Mà sao thân thể em ấy không tốt mà không báo cáo?"

"Tối qua ngài ấy dặn tôi không làm phiền ngài!"

Steve hôn vào trán Tony dịu dàng, thở dài:

"Sao lại ngốc vậy chứ!"

Nhưng cũng vì vậy mà khiến người khác thương xót vô cùng.

****  
"Thế nào rồi Bruce?" 

"Không có gì nghiêm trọng lắm, nghỉ ngơi nhiều và dùng ít thuốc là sẽ ổn thôi." - Bruce vừa nói vừa đưa cho Steve toa thuốc. - "Tôi nói hai người một việc nhé? Tôi không có bằng bác sĩ, nên đừng có kêu tôi khám chữa bệnh như thế chứ! Anh bệnh thì Tony kêu tôi, Tony bệnh thì anh cũng kêu tôi." 

"Nhưng phải công nhận là anh rất có tài trong công việc này mà?" - Steve giơ toa thuốc trong tay với ánh nhìn phản đối lời của người bạn mình.

"Thôi, lo mà chăm sóc Tony của anh đi! Tôi về phòng nghiên cứu có vấn đề cứ nói Friday nhắn với tôi." - Xoa mái tóc xoăn của mình Bruce đầu hàng trước lời nói của Steve. Tính cách, lời nói của Steve giờ bị ảnh hưởng bởi Tony hơi nhiều rồi, chắc chắn là Tony dạy hư Steve!

Steve - bị dạy hư bởi Tony - nhanh chóng dặn dò Friday canh chừng gã đàn ông đang ngủ, còn bản thân anh thì xuống bếp mà bắt tay nấu cháo.

Lạ lùng làm sao, bình thường anh có thể lưu loát mà làm đủ loại món ăn, vậy mà nay, khi Tony ngã bệnh, chỉ cần một bát cháo, vậy mà tay chân anh cứ vụng về làm sao.

"Thưa ngài, ngài Stark đã tỉnh!"

"Cảm ơn Friday, tôi đã biết rồi!"

Steve đảo muỗng, khuấy nhẹ nồi cháo, rồi múc một muỗng nhỏ nếm thử. Sau khi chắc rằng vị cháo không quá khó ăn, Steve nhanh chóng tắt bếp, múc ra tô. Anh cẩn thận bưng vào phòng.

Tony ló mái tóc nâu khỏi chăn, thậm chí như trêu ghẹo Steve, mà gã còn để lộ cẳng chân khỏi lớp chăn dày. Anh thở dài, mỉm cười.

"Ăn cháo nào!"

Steve cẩn thận múc từng muỗng cháo, thổi nhẹ rồi đúc cho gã. Tony thấy vậy thì bĩu môi:

"Anh lại xem tôi như con nít đấy à?"

Nói thì nói, nhưng gã vẫn ngoan ngoãn ăn từng ngụm cháo được thổi cẩn thận đưa đến bên môi.

Steve xoa xoa mép gã, cẩn thận lau chùi thức ăn vươn bên hàng ria bằng thái độ cẩn trọng. Nhìn Steve cẩn thận, tỉ mỉ vì mình như vậy, Tony không nói gì, chỉ là trong trái tim chai sần, nhiều thương tổn của gã lại xuất hiện tia ấm áp. Đã bao lâu rồi, gã không cảm thấy tình thương? Không, từ khi quen biết Steve, thì câu hỏi ấy vẫn luôn choáng ngợp trong gã, dẫu cả hai vẫn thỉnh thoảng hay cãi vả, thì cảm giác ấy vẫn chưa từng vơi đi.

"Sao nhìn anh như thế?" 

"Thật muốn như vậy cả đời." - Gã đáp, ánh mắt nâu nhìn anh thật sâu, thật lâu, đến nỗi như muốn hút trọn linh hồn Steve vào đó.

"Ý em là sao?" - Steve dịu dàng xoa trán gã, hỏi.

"Anh và tôi, cứ như thế này. Mở mắt ra là thấy nhau, tối nhắm mắt lại trong vòng tay nhau. Anh ốm thì tôi chăm sóc, tôi ngã bệnh thì anh nấu cháo. Sống một cuộc sống thật giản đơn như vậy." - Đôi mắt gã trở nên mơ màng, long lanh, như thể gã đang đưa bản thân mình về nơi xa lắm, nơi mà những mong ước giản dị của gã có cơ may trở thành hiện thực. Nhưng rồi gã bật cười chua chát. - "Nghe có vẻ ngu xuẩn nhỉ? Trên đời này làm gì có cuộc sống như thế đâu? Nhất là với một kẻ như tôi."

Steve thừa hiểu Tony lại chợt nhớ về ngày xưa - khi Howard và Maria còn sống, ắt hẳn gã cũng từng mơ ngày vẹn toàn, nhưng rồi thực tại tàn nhẫn cướp đi của gã mọi thứ. Anh ôm gã, đặt vào đỉnh đầu gã nụ hôn, trong khi vòng tay ấm áp, rắn chắc vỗ nhẹ vào lưng gã như an ủi.

"Anh sẽ luôn bên em, chúng ta cùng sống như em muốn được không?"

Gã cựa mình trong vòng tay ấm áp, bàn tay chai sần đưa lên, rồi chạm nhẹ vào tấm lưng vững chãi của Steve, Tony có chút ngại ngùng vì gã cũng tự cảm thấy lời mình thật ấu trĩ, thật không phù hợp hình tượng mình vẫn dày công xây dựng:

"Có lẽ tôi mệt quá, nói linh tinh, anh đừng để ý."

"Anh đã hứa." - Steve vẫn vỗ về nhẹ nhàng như an ủi gã, giọng anh trầm thấp vang bên tai thật ngọt ngào. Vì anh biết rõ, Tony thiếu khuyết cảm giác an toàn với mối tình, với cuộc sống của cả hai biết nhường nào. Rồi anh nới lỏng vòng tay mình, để cả hai nhìn nhau thật sâu. 

"Anh không biết làm sao để em tin tưởng. Đành để thời gian thay anh trả lời hết thảy."

Tony không đáp, mà thật sự thì gã chẳng biết bản thân phải đáp như thế nào. Steve chắc hẳn biết điều đó, nên anh chỉ mỉm cười kéo gã nằm xuống giường. Anh ôm gã từ phía sau, để đầu Tony tựa lên bờ vai mình, bàn tay anh vỗ về nhẹ nhàng lên tấm lưng hơi gầy ấy.

"Ngủ thêm một lát đi."

Mùi hương của Steve như bùa mê, khiến Tony dù mới tỉnh giấc lại nhanh chóng thiếp đi. Yêu chiều xoa xoa bàn tay gã, anh lại đặt lên trán gã nụ hôn khác, anh thích hôn trán gã như thế, vì đó là nghi thức phước lành cho người anh yêu - cầu chúc được bình an, và có giấc mơ đẹp - bởi lẽ gã xứng đáng.

Trong cơn mơ hồ, Tony nhích sát lại nguồn nhiệt ấm áp ấy, với nụ cười trên môi và tiếng ai thì thầm:

"Hạnh phúc nhé, con yêu. Sống cuộc đời con muốn, làm điều con thích, yêu người con thương…"

"Vì con xứng đáng, con yêu."

"Con sẽ." - Gã mơ hồ đáp lại, và tiếng cười xa dần trong khi mọi thứ dần trở về trong thinh lặng.

****  
Mãi sau này, khi mái tóc đã vươn đầy thời gian, khi cả hai chẳng còn khỏe mạnh như trước kia nữa, thì họ vẫn có nhau. Steve vẫn vì Tony mà nấu cháo khi gã ngã bệnh, còn Tony lại chăm sóc Steve khi huyết thanh rồi cũng tiêu biến trong hệ thống gen của anh. Nhưng trên khoé môi đã có nếp nhăn vẫn luôn nở nụ cười hạnh phúc, và nụ hôn trên trán vẫn đều đặn mỗi ngày, thì Tony mới biết, lời Steve hứa đã luôn là kim chỉ nam của đời anh.

"Anh và tôi, cứ như thế này. Mở mắt ra là thấy nhau, tối nhắm mắt lại trong vòng tay nhau. Anh ốm thì tôi chăm sóc, tôi ngã bệnh thì anh nấu cháo. Sống một cuộc sống thật giản đơn như vậy."

"Anh sẽ luôn bên em, chúng ta cùng sống như em muốn được không?"

"Anh đã hứa." 

"Anh không biết làm sao để em tin tưởng. Đành để thời gian thay anh trả lời hết thảy."

Khi khép mắt lại, Tony đã thoáng nghĩ - "Anh đã làm được rồi, anh đã cho tôi biết, thì ra, tôi rất may mắn, và một cuộc đời đáng sống, là một cuộc đời có anh. Giản đơn, mà lại thật sự rất đẹp.."

"Cảm ơn em, vì một cuộc đời đơn giản, mà lại đẹp đến thế." - Steve hôn lên vầng trán đã có đồi mồi của gã với sự yêu chiều hệt như thuở ban đầu lần cuối. - "Cảm ơn em."

Họ đã hạnh phúc, vẹn toàn như lời hứa ấy đến giây phút cuối cùng, niềm thoả mãn ấy không sao diễn tả thành lời cho đến tận giây phút cuối cùng..

_______

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
